


Manners

by Philomytha



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Alys/Simon, in style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

Ivan had always thought politeness was superficial. He'd learned good manners because his mother insisted, because it was socially expected, but it wasn't something important or real. He knew better now. Not knowing where or when he was, angry and afraid, Captain Illyan was still polite to his mother. He spoke courteously to her, stood up when she entered and tried to offer her his chair. Ivan didn't understand why this habit had survived Illyan's mental chaos, but it had, and it left Ivan abashed. His mother's lectures seemed suddenly much harder to ignore, if Illyan could remember them now.


End file.
